Broken Horizon
by SamuraiGirl88
Summary: To Break the Spirit of a Dragon is a crime that not even God himself can forgive. I Am God, and i will stand atop the Heavens, above even the mythic lords of the Sky." Hitsukarin Fic


A/N: ok I'm gonna say it now. This is only a Demo of a proposed story. If I get enough reviews, this may become a full fledged fic. I know I shouldn't turn my work in to a showcase, but I want to see how much I can progress as a writer and as such, want to use this as a teaser. Introduction is everything.

I was digging through my room lately and found my old Gameboy colour and Pokémon Silver. Although I preferred Gold it felt good to go back to when I was younger and Pokémon was still cool. To me Pokémon Gold and Silver were the best ever Pokémon games. Plus I forgot how addictive it is…

Oh and Although Bakudo No. 1 is real, this scene depended on Karin's senses being impaired, so i created my own Kido. _Bakudo No. 21_ _Aoijoukei._ Bakudo as the Bleach wikia tells me is a form of kido that only hinders or stops an opponent. Aoijoukei roughly means "Pale Sight" and works to cause sever disorientation, much like a concussion.

well, here goes.

* * *

_"If the Lion and the Dragon fight, they will both die"_

* * *

Shattered whiteness fell all around her, the great rock walls descended without mercy to all that dare fight beneath them. Turbulent voices called to each other, and she was sure she heard her name.

The world she saw was awash with a mix of colour. Nothing made sense. She felt a light weighted object clutched in her hands. She suspected it was something familiar to her, an extension of her consciousness. It did not feel heavy or rough, however it didn't feel smooth or warm. Too much was assaulting her mind, the colours, the voices, the wretched sounds or the wonton object she grasped in her hands.

"Karin! KARIN! We have to go!"

"What's wrong with her!? Karin!"

"We can't move any deeper! The walls are collapsing, shit!"

The voices themselves sounded distantly familiar, yet they did almost nothing to help her combat the feeling of senselessness, of loss.

"_And what do I get in return?"_

She didn't hear that voice; at least it wasn't being screamed at her over the crash of the marble goliaths.

"_What you propose is only one of several possibilities. I could kill you and take her."_

"_Who is worth more to you?"_

"_I could ask you the same question, although I suspect the answer." The figure in white allowed a smile to grace his features. His eyes shone with malice and conceit but were well masked by his calm, almost business like approach. "Very well" he answered._

"NO!!" She screamed. To her surprise it echoed and mixed with the many other voices that flew around the gigantic hallway. She could almost see the scene being played out before her, like it was only moments ago. Such precious moments that tore her away from her senses.

_He walked towards her. She was on her knees, desperately forcing her limbs against the Bakudo No 1 kido that locked her arms behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure watching. Apart from his white attire she saw an almost tortuously sadistic smile, and closed slanted eyes._

_The person before her raised his hand in a parallel to her sight. "It was very nice to meet you Miss Kurosaki, It's been "entertaining" …" all she saw before the world descended in to madness was his twisted smile. "Bakudo No 21_ _Aoijoukei."_

**_She collapsed from the sheer force of the spell. It was as if a fog had drifted across her mind blocking all coherent thought. She blinked trying to rid her thoughts of the unwelcome intruder that crept across the recesses of her mind. The last trustful thing she saw was a black figure, wrapped thick metallic silver being surrounded by many more white figures. The black figure was oddly out of place, covered in red… and his hair…_**

**"_Now, we shall see how far a dragon can fall." He laughed and glanced back at her and she heard the metallic sound of a sword being drawn. What sense was left was quickly spirited away and darkness flooded her vision._**

**"_Damn you… Aizen"_**

**"Karin! Get your ass up now!" a rough hand shook her wake, the hand was connected to an arm that led up to a torso, and her vision was assaulted by orange.**

**"Ichii...nii…" **

**"Come on we have to move, this place is falling apart."**

**She weakly recalled being manhandled in to a sitting position. The almost none existent weight was taken from her hands and she was lifted roughly on to someone's back.**

**"What the hell happened to you?"**

**"I… White… Bakudo spells… couldn't see…Aizen…" she felt like she was drifting. The monstrous thundering of the marble became so distant…**

**"Ichigo!" a female voice called. Over the broad shoulders, in front of her brother, appeared a small statured person. She was clad in black, and was accompanied by a rather tall person with red hair. "We have to move, everyone else is out of here!"**

**The red haired man nodded, something metallic glinted in his hands, almost as red as his hair. "We have a gate set up but it won't stay open for long. Its on a timer, so we move now!"**

**The thundering noises assaulted her ears again, but much, much closer. As if it was passing overhead. Wind rushed against them and she closed her eyes and tightened her weak grip around her brother's neck. **

**After what seemed like hours they burst in to the almost bitter shadow of the moonlight. Ahead of them a gate was alive with spiritual energy hollows were crowded around, trying to leech the power.**

**"Bastards!" shouted someone and the figured disbanded, giving them enough space to run through. Everything darkened. The grey and white surroundings assimilated and became black, the shades deepening…**

**"Karin? Karin! Ichigo come on we have to get her to Soul Society! Stay with us kid, stay awake!"**

**"Can't… I don't…sorry…"**

**"…_Toushiro…"_**

* * *

**They passed through the gate, and emerged in to the blinding sunlight; the blue sky contested the darkened equilibrium of Hueco Mundo.**

**The insurgent group that had assaulted Las Noches, the group she was apart of, rushed to meet them. Her grip weakened so much she began to fall.**

**"Hey!" she was supported by two arms and a face blocked out the sun. A face so familiar, for she has invoked her wrath upon it so often.**

**"Otousan…" his features were as uncharacteristically serious as he looked at her. His short onyx hair was on equal par with her own shoulder length trestles.**

**Others were racing towards them, their spiritual energy pushing Karin further in to the recesses of unconsciousness.**

**Someone thundered passed them. "NOOO!" She screamed at the gate as it disintegrated in to the ground, nothing but its shattered frame remained. The rather robust women crumpled to her knees, and Renji put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Taicho… come back…" she cast her eyes down, tears fell and hit the coarse land.**

**_Name: Hitsugaya Toushiro_**

**_Rank: Captain: 10_****_th_****_ Division of the Gotei 13 Imperial Guard_**

**_Status: MIA as of November 21_****_st_**


End file.
